Pureblood Law
by mbbawp
Summary: James is being pressured to marry... he's finally giving up on Lily... will she see any good in James before the two months are up? Or will she be conned into a marriage of her own?
1. Chapter 1

Purblood Marriage

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.

A/N: This is very different from J K's published works, but I hope who read it enjoy it. Don't forget to review :D. Whoever reviews will have a chapter dedicated to them :D.

I sighed as my thoughts turned to my eighteenth birthday approached quickly, in less than a year I would marry and I would not have a bride of my choice. I had two months to find a bride or my parents would do the pleasure to find my future wife for me. The bride I wished to marry was one I could not, unless I took her by force into the marriage, which wasn't a possibility.

Her name was Lily Evans and I loved everything about her. She had long wavy auburn hair with the brightest green eyes you'll ever see, a person could become lost in her gaze. Lily was a year my junior and she too would need to marry soon.

I was from a long line of purebloods and the law was to be married by the age of 19. I wished to marry Lily, however Lily hated everything about me. She glared at me with distaste at every opportunity, while I gazed admiring on. I would do anything to have her look at me once with a smile, or to see love shining in her eyes, never have I been granted this wish. It was a shame that she would never look past the mistakes I made around her.

Every time she came into view, I would do something silly and talk very unappropriated to her, I had never offered her my hand as a true gentlemen would, never did I greet her with what the social class expected, this was never my purpose of course.

We attending the same school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Its not your ordinary school, it didn't teach you how to sit and talk, or to needle, but taught magic. Yes everyone in the school was magical. It was my and Lily's 8th year at hogwarts, Lily was the top of the class and had been bumped a year ahead, as the workload was simply to easy. It was extraordinary that she was top of the class, being muggleborn, people expected them to struggle through the lessons and barely pass, but not my Lily, she was smart.

Oh how I wished she loved me, she never would, but a man can hope. I had never given up until now, 7 years of chasing her, and look where its boughten me, I am a lovesick fool with nobody to marry, I dreaded to see who my parents would pix. I had wasted years hoping one day she would turn around and say " James I love you and I am truly sorry of how I have acted." I know we are meant to be, but there is simply not much time left, I could no longer chase her, I would need to find someone else to love.

--

After another boring potions class with Professor Slughorn I walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. There was four houses at Hogwarts and I was in the best one, there was Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytheirn the worst. I walked beside my three best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was the bachelor of hogwarts and he had plans never to marry, he didn't care for some silly law, he was handsome behind belief in his shoulder length hair and silver misty eyes. Remus was scrawny and a sickly man, he was 6'1 and had shoulder length shaggy hair that fell limply to the sides, with wide blue eyes. Peter Pettigrew looked the worst of the four, he was short and chubby with short mousy hair and boring brown eyes. I was 6'0 about 200 pounds of muscle from playing quiditch and had hazel eyes, and horrifically messy hair.

When I saw her walking by herself, probably to the great hall for dinner, every other girl I met eat very little or nothing in front of me, Lily ate what she liked and how she like it. I admired that about her, she wasn't afraid to show herself, or to yell at me, curse me, put me down, or even hit me. All of which she had done a number of times over the past years. I knew deep down I would never stop loving her, watching her few hair wisps travel down her neck from her tight coil, I sighed and walked up to her.

"Hi Lil how are you?"

I had been trying to fix my rude outings around her and try acting normally, so far so good.

"I need you to leave me be Potter." She said sending a nasty glare my way.

I sighed, see what I mean? All I said was hi and I get this treatment. Its a wonder I love her at all, but I couldn't imagine not loving her, it just hurt to much.

"I just wanted to walk you to dinner Lily." I said hopefully.

"Call me Evans, and I am not going to dinner, goodbye." Lily huffed and walked off before I could stop her.

"Prongs I think its time I give you advice on our favorite snob."

"Not now Padfoot, please not now."

"Alright James, but I think its time, you need to marry soon."

"Coming from you , the hates the thought of marrying man, you shouldn't been giving out advice."

"That may be so my friend, but thats because I choose that, and I could marry in a heartbeat, look at all my lovely female friends, you could have that too James if you wanted."

"I want marriage Paddy but not to just anyone-"

"I know, I know you want to marry Miss. Evans."Sirius interrupted.

"I don't just want to marry her, I want her to love me."

"Your asking for a tall order."

"Whatever it takes, I need to prove to her were meant to be."

"Yes, well haven't we tried that?"

"Not hard enough." I heard Sirius sigh and shuffle away.

I knew he was right, it was hopeless but I still had two months till my mother and father took control and in those two months I would have some sort of relationship with Lily.

--

A week passed and I had an idea of how to win Lily over. I would send her a note every day of the week, on the note would be a list of things I love about her, along with the note a large bouquet of lilies.

I conjured the flowers and wrote my note, it read.

_Dear my darling Lily_

_ I hope when you receive this letter you will read this and smile, I hope that you will eventually love me as I love you, and that you will see we were meant to be together and happy. We could be a happily ever after story Lily for little children who read old folks tales. I want you to know my darling sweetheart that my love for you will never die. I love your pride and stubbornness which will not let me into your heart. I love that you pride yourself on your schoolwork and you care more for that then any marriage you may soon face. I love your stubbornness to stand up for me all these years, to refuse me, I know I am quite stubborn also and I understand why you have rejected me so. I also love your appetite the way you eat, you eat what you wish and when you wish, the way you wish. Yet you still stay beautiful,small and delicate looking, I admire that about you Lily. _

_ I hope you like the flowers my darling._

I wrote down as neatly as I possibly could, I had Remus check it for anything I shouldn't say and sent it with a third year to deliver. I felt that this had to be my best idea yet.

An hour later I was eating dinner in the great hall when a flurry of red came stomping towards me. It was Lily her face was beat red and her hair was loosely waving down her back, it was mid back length. I wished I could touch it, but knew better then to try. I could tell she was angry.

"Its not ladylike to stomp and your hair is let down, your lucky your mother isn't here." Sirius said and fell into a fit of laughter. I sent him a quick glare which he caught as he tried straightening himself out.

"How could you write me something as poposperous as this? Have you no manners? No decency? You cannot expect me to believe your horse dung." Lily screamed loudly at me. Her voice echoing throughout the room.

"It wasn't meant to accept you."

"Wasn't meant to upset me? Have you gone mad? Calling me sweetheart and darling and thats not going to upset me?"

"I was trying to be sweet."

"Sweet? You think telling me I eat to much is sweet?" Lily screamed louder, oblivious to the many onlookers, who by now were used to seeing Lily yell at me.

"Look I m sorry can we just forget it?"

"Forget it? FORGET IT? Your impossible you inconsiderate brat." She yelled and walked quickly from the great hall redder then when she had entered.

I sighed and turned back to my dinner, but I found I wasn't very hungry. I got up and left the great hall thinking of what else I could besides tomorrows note.

A/N:Lily seems like a right cow and she will stay that way for a bit, however I am not great on grammar and things so please let it go. I don't want lots of complaints because believe me I know I suck at grammar and such, other then that REVIEW :D:D:D.


	2. Chapter 2

Pureblood Marriage

Chapter 2

I lay in bed wondering if I was making the right choice, I wasn't looking forward to repeating yesterdays argument with Lily, If you could consider it a argument. I tried sifting through my thoughts, to come up with a new idea to win Lily, one I hadn't already tried. Shaking off some self doubt I jumped from the bed, and twenty minutes later I was walking into the great hall. Something wasn't right. Everyone's face showed concern,stress,depression, and fright.

I went to sit down by my friends to question them about what had happened. Remus shook his head before I could speak, he just handed the paper over silently. I skimmed the article on the front page.

_He Who Must Not Be Named Strikes Again_

_The ministry has let release that last night He Who Must Not Be Named strikes again, muggleborn families have been killed .The minister himself wishes all the families his condolences. Emmeline Vance,Douglas Jones,Hector Jones, Anastasia Ollerton Jones, Hera Jones, Lee Evans, Gretta Evans, and Elizabeth Gregson. _

I didn't wait to finish the article, I ran out of my seat and raced back to Gryffindor tower. I ran up to my dormitory and searched my trunk for my broomstick. It wasn't in my trunk, so I moved to my bed, I dropped to floor and looked under it. BINGO. I picked it up and climbed on, I flew back down the stairs and into the girls dormitories,I flew up to the eight landing and knocked lightly. There was no answer, I opened the door and found no one.

I was frantic, where was she? I opened the window and flew up to the astronomy tower, still there was no one there. Surely she wouldn't be in classes? I flew down to the lake and thats when I saw a flash of red and I knew I had found her. I felt my heart break as I flew lower and heard her crying. What could I possibly say to make things better?

"Lily?" I asked gently.

Lily looked up and turned away quickly, still I saw her tear stained face, her face twisted in anguish, and I found myself wishing I could feel her pain instead.

"Go away." She said coldly, however the effect was lost when she sniffled slightly.

I sat down next to her, as close as I could without touching her, I didn't speak for a while, I just sat there letting her cry, letting my heart ache .

"I m sorry about your parents."

She gave me no answer.

"I didn't know your parents, but I know they wouldn't want you to cry."

"Please just go away." She said.

"Don't push me away, I just want to help."

"If I wanted help, it would never be from you." Lily said as she jumped up and started walking towards the school. I struck out my hand to catch her arm, she avoided my touch and almost sprinted towards the castle. I sprinted after her, Lily slowed down, breathing hard and I easily caught up. I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"There's nothing you can do to help me." She whispered.

"Let me be there for you."

"I can't, let me go, I need to get to class."

Lily went to move away from, I wouldn't allow her to go, I pulled her in for a hug. For a minute I felt her relax and then stiffen and then hit me hard and run off up to the school. I let her go, it didn't matter what I did, she would always hate me.

Sighing I went back to the lake and grabbed my broom, I then flew up to the comon room and replaced my broom and grabbed my morning class books. I went to transfiguration and watched Lily walk into the room. She took her usual seat, and I started her next letter.

_My Dearest Darling_

_I have decided to reschedule my plan, which was to send you a note every day of the week telling you everything I love about you. I will give you your space that you have craved for so long, its time for me to find my future wife and I now understand that you will never accept for who I am. I am truly sorry about your parents and the pain that will endure, I wish I could help. I wish you would allow me to help, however I cannot wish any longer for you, we are running out of time, I wasted 7 years chasing you and now I must say goodbye, not only to you but to my heart. I know this is not what you want to hear after your day. However I feel it is important to let you know. I loved you from the moment I saw you, your rich hair and your soul searching eyes, I knew I would love you forever and that I would do anything to have you as mine. Knowing you will marry some stranger burns me to the core. I love everything about you darling. Loving you came so easily to me, your wonderful personality, your quirky comments, and even you scolding remarks. This is the end to a very interesting relationship and I hope you miss me somewhat in the weeks to come, and I wish you well with all my heart._

_Loving you_

_James Potter_

I reread my letter and decided to send it later. Throughout the day I watched Lily, she seemed fine, but I knew she was dieing inside. I tried telling myself to look away and that I was finally giving up. There was no more reason to hope and there was no more reason to love. I wish I could turn off my heart and not feel a thing. Loving someone with all your heart may be good for some, however that is not the case for me. All my love does is get me into trouble and heartache. I would no longer suffer from the curse, I would break free and find myself a wife.

Throughout the week I spent all my extra time playing Quidditch, I figured if I kept busy enough I could soon forget about a certain redhead. It worked in a way, I would return late at night and sleep until the next morning, and I found myself thinking less of Lily.

Sitting in the great hall enjoying my shepherds pie, when the other marauders (its what we've been called by the rest of the student body) sat down next to me.

"You've been quiet James. We thought you were just moody but its been a week."

"I gave up on Lily!"

"What?"All three of them yelled.

"But we just spoke last week and you said you were going to try full force."

"That was before her parents died, now if she ever does like me, I will never know if its for comfort or if its real."

Remus nodded agreeing, Peter looked shocked and Sirius just sat there, his expression blank.

"You guys just don't understand."

"We never have Prongs." Sirius finally said.

All four of us had special nicknames, Remus being a werewolf was named Moony, when Sirius, Peter, and I found out, we practiced to become unregistered animagi . My name was Prongs because I was a stag in animiagi form, Sirius was a dog and named Padfoot, and Peter was a rat and named Wormtail.

I grinned, now I could dedicate myself to spending more time with the marauders and finding a suitable wife in which my parents would agree.

"Your smiling? What's happened to you?" Wormatil asked.

"Yeah before you'd have been heartbroken, moping and whining, and burning our ears of Lily this and Lily that."

Sighing I tried explaining again. "In two months time I need to announce my engagement, meaning I need a bride, either I find one or my dear parents will. I no longer have another 7 years to waste trying to win over a girl that will never love me."

"If you knew she would never love you why did you waste the past 7 years?" Peter asked stupidly.

"I had hope before, hell I had the time before, it wasn't until a month ago that I realized she would never be mine."

Silence covered the group, finally I could take it no more. I wasn't going to let this change anything between my friends and me, I mean I was still James.

"Next Saturday Quidditch match us against Slytherin. Want to bet who'll win?"

"Gryffindor." They all said simultaneously.

--** Lily's POV**

I lay in bed for days after my parents death, it wasn't until 5 days after the accident that I dragged myself out of bed and to classes. My best friends in the world, understood or tried to understand, they just didn't know how awful my sister and her husband really were. All my accounts and my parents accounts had been handed over to them, Petunia and Vernon didn't care for my welfare, they cared for my displeasure.

Meaning they would probably marry me off to some fat pig, who was 55 and in spite of me would die 20 years later. Not that many people died that late in life, but with my luck, you could never tell. Truth was, I had been sad hearing about my parents death but not nearly as upset when I found out I was left nothing except my dowry which wouldn't be mine for long.

When I emerged from my hiding on Friday I found James Potter no where in site, and throughout the day I noticed that he hadn't approached me once. Instead I saw him talking with the other marauders and acting normal, except he was no longer bothering me. For some reason this made me hate him even more, I had known all along it was just the chase that he liked.

Now that he was out of my life, I could now enjoy my last year, as I was more then certain my sister would not pay for my next year's tuition, not that I would need to come back next year, I would be married off, and I doubt my husband would want me gone all year long.

Leah and Ash tried keeping me cheery all day, laughing and making jokes, fortunately it worked. Leah was one of my best friends and she had brown bushy hair and wide blue eyes, she was tall and lightly tanned, I would die for her complexion. My other best friend Ash was short and had a cute round face, long black hair and misty eyes. I had no idea if I would get to see them after I finished school, none of us did, I wish I could be a man, then I could make all the decisions.

I knew I was strong headed and that was part of the reason why I hadn't found anyone yet, because I liked things done my way. Well a marrying man was in charge and I didn't think I wanted to live with that.

I had completely forgotten I was in potions, Ash nudged me out of my thoughts and I looked at her bewildered, usually it was me nudging her. She shook her head towards the front of the class where Professor Slughorn was telling them today's assignment.

We set to work, gathering the ingredients and lighting a flame beneath our cauldrons before Ash finally spoke.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know nothing important."

"Don't lie to me Lily, I know you and you had that thinking look of yours on."

"I have a thinking look?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Fine I was thinking about marriage."

"Have you found someone you who might want?"

"No of course not, nobody at Hogwarts is suitable, you know that."

"I know your picky, look at the boys in this class, their all rich and handsome and even have a bit of smarts."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you picked someone from Hogwarts so that you could still use magic?" Leah interrupted our conversation.

"Well yes." I said, however I couldn't help but ponder this point, it was very valid.

I could marry someone from Hogwarts, they would fund my last year, he could be here with me, and then I could use magic around him, and be honest and it made perfect sense. Why hadn't I thought of it before. I came out of my musings to hear my two friends laughing.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You didn't even consider the possibility of marrying someone from Hogwarts and then I asked and you just thought it was good sense." Leah giggled.

"I did not, of course I thought of the boys at Hogwarts but there's nobody here for me." I lied.

"How about James?"

"HA Potter? You've got to be kidding me, do you not know me?"

"No I know you too well, you'd be good for him and he's completely smitten with you."

"He's not smitten, he wants what he can't have."

"Come on Lily, you could offset his arrogance and you would always be in control and we all know how you enjoy that."

"Oh shush Ash." I said and bent my head to carefully cut my beetle legs. As if I would ever marry Potter, you'd have to kill me first. I must of spoken aloud because my supposed to best friends laughed loudly causing many to look, including Potter.

Ugh as if, if he ever touched me in any way remotely to marriage, I'd shoot myself, it wouldn't be fair. He'd need a strong dose of a love potion and then he'd have to change his appearance and never talk again, and then maybe I would consider him, after taking the love potion of course.

A week after my parents death and I started to feel lonely, however I couldn't figure why, it couldn't possibly be because of my parents. I didn't see them during the year besides Christmas, so I was a little confused and worked hard on all my homework, it wasn't until lunch when I heard the Marauders talking.

"I gave up on Lily!"James said calmly.

"What?"All three of his friends yelled.

"But we just spoke last week and you said you were going to try full force."Sirius said confused.

"That was before her parents died, now if she ever does like me, I will never know if its for comfort or if its real."

I didn't wait to hear more, I knew enough, he was finally giving up. I couldn't express my joy at hearing this, I no longer had Potter to deal with, I wouldn't have to hide when he walked down the hallway, I wouldn't have to worry about disturbed study time, I wouldn't need to worry about hearing his arrogant remarks, or seeing his egoistical smile. I WAS FREE. I couldn't help but grin widely as I took my seat next to Ash and Leah, who had both seen my smile and asked what happened immediately. I told them what I had heard, I couldn't believe the amount of happiness I had possessed.

Ash and Leah looked horrified from the story, apparently they wanted me to be with James, well it was too bad I had never been happier. Soon they would understand, I know they would, when they saw my happiness.

Now who could I marry from Hogwarts who I could stand to live with?


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the day Lily noticed things were quiet and dull, class was uninteresting, when usually she was a rapt student, she couldn't find one ounce of knowledge at the end of the day

**Pureblood Law**

**A/N:** Last chapter I forgot to leave one of these, I didn't get many reviews and it makes me worry that I am writing this for me and not for anyone to read . Anyways to those who have reviewed thank you thank you and thank you. I really appreciate them and I have written all three chapters rather close together so I am hoping more reading will appear over time. Anyways Lily comes around a little in this chapter and I am not happy with that, its too soon since the story started. But not to worry things will be shuffling up. Enough rambling enjoy the chapter: D. REVIEW.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JKR's world.

**Dedicated to those who have reviewed: ****pyromaniac007****, ****JadeLA****, ****siriusblack992****, Ela.**

**Chapter 3**

Throughout the day Lily noticed things were quiet and dull, class was uninteresting, when usually she was a rapt student, she couldn't find one ounce of knowledge at the end of the day. That evening Lily finished her studies and helped Leah and Ash with theirs.

When they had finished Leah asked.

"Lily what's wrong you never help us with our homework?"

"I had nothing else to do." Lily said solemnly.

"That wasn't the case last week when I desperately needed your help on that transfiguration essay." Ash pointed out helpfully.

"I was busy then."

"You were not!" Leah said.

Lily didn't answer, instead she picked up her 2 foot essay and started scribbling away, adding more. Ash and Leah watched her curiously, something wasn't right and they had no clue what it was. Ash reached over and plucked the ink pot from Lily's reach and waited for a reaction.

"Hey!"

"Just tell us what's wrong!" Ash screeched, many people around the common room turned to look at them. Lily didn't answer, just gathered her things and left towards her dormitory, Ash and Leah followed. Lily walked towards her four poster bed and climbed in closing the curtain around her, she lay on her stomach and started to work on her essay, before the curtains were ripped open. Ash and Leah stood there, hands on their hips.

"What?" Lily said, her temper rising.

"Tell us what's wrong."

"I don't have too."

"Just tell us."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG OKAY, SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." Lily yelled and snatched the curtains out of Leah's hand and closed them. She heard the two walking away muttering.

Lily felt bad about her burst, but right now she wanted to be left alone, she finished her essay and allowed herself to drift to sleep.

The next morning she woke to a owl pecking at the window, all the other occupants of the room were still sleeping, Lily crawled out of bed and wandered over to the window, she opened it to let a brown tawny owl in, a envelope carried in it's beak.

Lily grabbed the letter and shooed the bird from the room, looking at the letter for the first time she saw it was addressed to her in her sister's writing.

_Dear Lily_

_Now that mother and father have left everything in Vernon's and my possession, we now have control over you and I suggest you listen. You are 16 years old almost 17 and its time we look for a suitable match for you, and we cannot do that without you present and since your at that freak school we'll need to teach you the proper way of society. I know that mother had taught you little over the summer's that you visited however I feel that you need more training in that area and wish for you to come home. Have a save journey._

_Vernon and Petunia._

Lily sighed she had expected a letter from her, and she had expected her to be harsh, however Lily had not expected this. Lily didn't want to go home, even if she had gotten mad at her friends and was feeling lost and lonely, that didn't mean it was something she couldn't fix. She wouldn't go home; she would find her husband, a respectable man, with all the criteria Petunia would wish for and somebody Lily could put up with.

Lily readied her self in a sea green dress and a beige cap that matched the bow on the dress and went to the owlery to send a reply to Petunia.

_Petunia_

_I am sorry I cannot come home dear sister, at this freak school I must finish the year and when I arrive home you may keep me and teach me the ways of society. However I was hoping I could try finding a husband from here and then I could be happier and free.. I would be able to share my magic not only with my husband but with any future children; this would mean a lot to me. Please consider my request._

_Lily-Flower_

I sent off my letter and went down to the great hall for breakfast. Sitting at the table she watched people arrive, mentally waiting for someone appropriate to walk in. A piece of paper in front of her waiting for the list of names. Half hour passed and the list was empty, everyone had something wrong with them, finally Potter walked in, and Lily couldn't help but think he would meet all of Petunia's criteria. However he fell far from the mark of fitting her own criteria, which was to be able to get along with him.

As if he read her mind, James turned to look at her, and their eyes met. It was different then usual, he didn't grin charmingly and she didn't scowl disgustedly. They sat looking into each others eyes before someone walked into the way and the connection was broken.

Lily felt shook up as she looked back down at her paper, what was happening? Was she actually missing his attention? That couldn't be, she looked towards the next male entering the great hall.

It was Frank Longbottom, he would fit all the criteria, however Lily didn't want to marry him, he was very dull, but she supposed he could be put on the list.

_1. Frank Longbottom._

James couldn't believe what had just happened, was she softening? It had been a week since he'd spoken to her and even longer since he'd asked her out, did she finally see they were meant to be? James shook his head and returned to his breakfast, which he found wasn't as appealing as it had been a minute ago. He sighed and looked forward to that night when he would go on a date with Jillian Mollet, she was a pretty brown haired girl, with a cheery personality. James hoped he wouldn't need to go on to many dates before he found a replacement for Lily.

--James POV

I was sitting in disgust, I was sitting in the three broomsticks with Jillian and I could hardly keep down my butterbeer. She was all over the place, touching my hand and batting her eye lashes, her dark brown hair was high up and I could tell she loaded her face up with some make up and I couldn't help but compare her to my perfect Lily.

Lily had been on my mind all day ever since this morning's breakfast eye contact. I couldn't help but feel some sort of hope, although every time I felt my heart soar at the thought, I'd shake myself and push it down.

"I was in Zonko's on the last Hogsmeade trip and you wouldn't believe what was in their." Jillian's high squeaky voice said.

"Oh. Uh... What?"

"A Bertie botts every flavors bean, when I went to eat it, it disappeared."

I laughed lightly, even though it wasn't funny. The date ended soon after that, I couldn't wait to get to my dormitory which seemed forever away. When I climbed up to Gryffindor tower, I said the password and silently walked past the marauders and up to the dormitory. I lay in bed feeling lonely and depressed how I was going to get over Lily if I had another Jillian to deal with.

-- Sirius POV

I watched Prongs climb the stairs, his shoulders slumped, his eyes downcast, and not saying a word to any of us. I watched my best friend slowly become depressed, I knew Lily meant a lot to him, I had always cut it off as a silly crush, but I could see now that I was wrong.

I had to help him, I wasn't going to let my best friend be so unhappy when it was perfectly easy to fix. I got up from the common room chair and walked out of the portrait and headed for the library. I was going to fix things whether I was wanted to or not.

Lily was sitting in the back of the library scratching away with her quill. I silently sat down and waited for her to acknowledge me. I didn't have long to wait.

"Go away Black."

"Call me Sirius." I said grinning; if I could get through this conversation without much of a fight then I'd be happy.

"Why?"

"Because I need your help and you need mine."

"What kind of help."

"Pr- James help."

"No way, go away." She snarled.

"See that's what I need help with, I want you to get to know him, or allow him to get to know you." I said trying to give her my best grin.

"No."

"Why not?" I said dumbly.

"If you haven't heard why by now then you've been deaf." She said with an eye roll.

"I know but you and James hasn't been happy and maybe together as friends you could be."

"As friends?" She scoffed

"Yes as friend, let's make a deal."

"Potter would never want to be y friend, he just wants down my skirt."

"And doing that he must become your friend obviously and then he'll know you and maybe not want to get into your skirt anymore." I lied convincingly. I knew James would like her no matter what. I also knew James wouldn't disgrace her; he simply cared way too much.

"Let's make a deal!" I said as she sat in thought.

"What kind of deal?"

"If James asks you out in the next week then you can do whatever you want, hex him, yell at him, never speak to him, or even date him. However if he doesn't then throughout the week you need to get to know him and give him a fair shot. After the week is up you still have to get to know him and become his friend like you would anyone else."

"Fair shot at what?" She said dumbly and confused look on her face. As if she was actually considering it, I tried to squash my excitement, Lily could be heartless, I just hoped now wouldn't be the time.

"At being your friend."

"What do I get out of this?"

"If you agree I will personally make sure James doesn't ask you out again and I will never try talking you into anything again."

"What do you get out of this?"

"I get to see my best friend happy and not depressed or moping."

I watched Lily thinking; as if I could hear her thoughts flowing through her head, I sighed she had better agree to this as I hadn't another plan.

"Okay I'll do it."

"You'll do what?" I said my excitement ready to burst; I couldn't believe I'd talked her into it. James was going to love me.

"I'll allow myself to become friends with Potter." She said another look of confusion covering her face.

"Great, you won't regret this." I said before I got up to leave. I needed to talk to Remus, I walked towards the door before Lily stopped me.

"Will he know?"

I knew who she was talking about and I didn't know whether I should tell James, if I didn't, he would think Lily finally likes him. If I tell him what I did he might be mad. Besides after Lily fell madly in love with James, he wouldn't care. Right?

"No, it'll bruise his pride." I left the library and made my way to find Remus, figuring he was still in the common room, I headed towards the Gryffindor tower. I saw him when I entered and finally did a little happy dance, shouted in glee and explained what I had accomplished to Remus.

"She wouldn't do that."

"She did, my friend and this is my plan on getting them together forever. Then James will love me because I got his love to love him, it's perfect."

"It won't work." Remus said negatively, but I could see his smirk.

"Of course it will, how won't it?"

"If you're not going to tell James, he's going to think Lily likes him and then when he finds out she's only being nice because of you he'll be mad."

"Don't worry I thought of that. When Lily falls in love with him and he finds out he'll be mad, but then he'll realize how much he loves me because I got the two of them together after he failed for years." I babbled.

Remus shook his head, but a full smile was on his face, and I couldn't help but grin too. My best friend was finally going to get his dream girl and I was the cause in it.

"You're so stupid sometimes."

"It was my idea wasn't it?"

"Yeah and that's why your so stupid."

"Well that's why I need your help now."

"I am not helping in this plan of yours, its going to backfire."

"Please I need you to help me, we need to get James not so hopeless and besides that helps you too because then we don't have to put up with a grumpy Prongs."

"Fine but I am only doing this for him."

"Great, thanks Remus, this will work out for the good, and you just watch and see."

Remus smiled big before he made his way up to bed, I couldn't help but stay up and plan for the week to come.

-- Lily POV

What was happening to me? Why did I agree to something as ridiculous as that? Why in the hell would I want to be friends with Potter? I don't. Do I?

I watched Sirius walk away and I couldn't believe he'd talked me into being friends with Potter. How was that going to work? Did I even know how to be nice or even civil to Potter after all these years? I could always back out of the deal, but then Sirius would think I was scared to become friends with Potter, should I be calling him James? If I was going to be his friend I should, was I ready for that step?

Why was I becoming friends with Potter? If I was being honest with myself I would realize it was because I missed his attention, I missed being bugged. After years of it, I finally liked it, except it took me too late to realize and now I would need to be civil to Po-James.

I could tell I wasn't going to get any more work done, I packed up my books and left the library, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to the common room, however there was nowhere else to go, so I walked in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. I decided as I made the long trek I would talk to Ash and Leah, they deserved to know when I made life altering plans.

Were they really that life altering? Surely not! However for me it could be, we were talking about Potter here, and if that wasn't life altering what was?

Finally I made it up to the common room where Sirius sat, I made to walk past him, however he stopped me, and he sat with a piece of parchment in front of him.

"Lily."

"Yeah?" I said.

"Would you sit with us tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Uh…"

"If you're going to become his friend, then what better way to start?"

"Um…I guess."

"Great see you tomorrow."

Before I could say anything else he was bounding up to the boys dormitory. I sighed and walked towards my own dormitory and found that Leah and Ash weren't there. I wonder where they went, I sat down and started sorting through my thoughts, they were a jumble of mess.

An hour later my two friends walked into the dormitory laughing about something, I felt a little jealous that they were doing fine without me. It seemed that they didn't miss me, but again they hadn't yelled at one another, I had. They probably knew I would come around.

"Hey guys." I said to break the ice.

"Hey." They said together and I couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"You going to tell us what's wrong yet?" Ash said.

"Uh… no like I said I don't really know, but I wanted to talk to you about what happened in the library."

"What happened?" Leah asked excitedly.

I told them about the deal and I couldn't help but join in their happiness.

"I knew you would give in." Leah said dreamily.

"You did not." Ash said strictly. "I did."

"Shush I am not giving in, I am just going to become Potter's friend, in fact I am eating breakfast with all of them."

"Really?" Leah said shocked.

"Yeah!"

"You're going to be shot by all the girls."

"No I won't."

"When they see you eating lunch with all four of the marauders, yes you will be. Don't worry we'll plan a nice funeral for you." Leah said.

Ash and I laughed. It was great to have them to talk to again, even if it had only been 24 hours, I had missed them. I went to bed soon after and found I slept soundly.

I awoke peacefully; I crawled from bed and got ready for my day. I was humming in perfect harmony until I realized who I was having breakfast with. Then I remember what Leah had said about all the girls hating me afterwards. I finished my morning routine and went down to the great hall where half the school already sat, including the marauders. I sighed it was now or never, I saw Sirius wink at me and nod at the seat beside Pot-James.

I walked towards the seat that Sirius had nodded to and couldn't help but wince when I sat down beside my arch nemesis since first year. James looked at me once, turned back to his friends and then did a double take. I giggled lightly at the expression on his face.

"Lily what are you doing?" He said.

"I was going to eat breakfast." I said crossly, and when I remembered the deal and smiled widely. "Do you mind?"

"O-of course not."

"Good, now could you pass the bacon?" I said trying to act as normally as possible.

James didn't move, he didn't speak he just sat staring dumbly at me. I giggled again and asked Remus instead.

"Remus can you pass the bacon?"

I watched Remus reach out to grab the bacon, however a hand swatted it away and grabbed the basket of bacon before Remus could hand it to me, I looked at the owner's hand, and it was James'. He grinned sheepishly and handed me the basket.

"Thanks Pot-James!" I said sweetly, trying to be on my best behavior.

He seemed to be reeling from shock, and I felt if this was the way he would act then it would most defiantly be worth becoming his friend. Soon Sirius was talking to Remus about the potions essay due today and Peter was scoffing his food so quickly that he wasn't able to talk. It was only me and James left and we were silent, leaving me to see and hear all the girls talking about me.

Finally after a glare from Sirius which I took as my cue to talk, I turned towards James and asked the simplest thing I could think of.

"What's your favorite class?"

"Oh uh... Transfiguration, You?"

"I can do Potions naturally, but my favorite is Charms.

Silence fell again and I was thinking back to what I said. Did I sound conceded when I said Potions comes naturally?

"Can I ask you something?" James said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you eating breakfast with us?"

"Oh uh… thought it was time we become civil with each other and what better time then the present."

"Oh." He said quietly.

-- James's POV

I was sitting talking with my friends when I felt someone sit down next to me; I looked over and saw Lily. I didn't believe it, I turned to look again and it really was Lily sitting there. The expression on my face must have been silly because she giggled and I couldn't believe she had just giggled at me. What the hell was happening? Was I dreaming?

"Lily what are you doing?" I said trying to make sense of what was going on; there were plenty of seats left and her friends were sitting on the other end of the hall.

"I was going to eat breakfast." She said meanly. "Do you mind?" She smiled. As if she was trying to be nice. Still I was thrilled with the smile she gave me, not once before had she smiled at me. It was something I could get used to.

"O-of course not." I stammered, deeply confused now.

"Good, now could you pass the bacon?" She asked politely.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I could only sit staring dumbly at her. I heard her giggle and ask Remus instead.

"Remus can you pass the bacon?"

I watched Remus reach out to grab the bacon, I couldn't let him hand her the bacon, I hand to or she would never sit with me again. I saw my hand swatting Remus' away and grab the basket of bacon before Remus could hand it to her; I grinned sheepishly and handed the basket to Lily. I saw Sirius smirk widely, and I felt something was going on that I didn't know about.

"Thanks Pot-James!" She said sweetly. I couldn't help but admire her.

Soon Sirius was talking to Remus about the potions essay due today and Peter was scoffing his food so quickly that he wasn't able to talk. It was only me and Lily eating silently left.

"What's your favorite class?" She spoke curiously; I turned and felt my heart soar at her trying to get to know me. This was the best day of my life so far.

"Oh uh... Transfiguration. You?" I said eager to know about her as much as I could.

"I can do Potions naturally, but my favorite is Charms.

Silence fell again before I had to know the truth.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you eating breakfast with us?"

"Oh uh… thought it was time we become civil with each other and there's no time like the present."

"Oh." I said disappointed, I had half hoped she might be softening towards me. I guess I was wrong like everything else that contained Lily.

That was all that we could fit in before the end of breakfast bell rang and we walked to class together.

Throughout the day Lily and I continued to talk, we even sat next to each other in Charms and I couldn't believe my luck, If she wasn't coming around then I didn't know what was happening. I figured I would know in time, if I didn't know now I would. The day was spent in my daydreams of me and Lily happy together. Something I hadn't allowed myself to do in a long time.

Later that evening I asked out Alice Prewett, who was a nice brown haired, brown eyed girl. One I think would make me a great girlfriend. As much as I wanted to believe Lily would be coming around, I couldn't afford to waste the next month and a half, she had had her chance and now its time to find someone to marry and not someone to consider.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pureblood Law **

**Chapter 4**

A/N:Wow this is the second longest chapter.i would love if i could get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. If i don't i am considering not to write any more, i haven't had many people comment on the likeness of this story and it makes me feel unmotivated. And 5 isn't alot to ask for, i jsut want to nkow if people are out there reading this. Anyways any who read this are thinking this is going predicatably so far, but theres a twist down the road. So don't judge too quickly.Thanks :D:D.

Hasn't been the best edit job sorry :(.

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.

James POV

It was Friday and later that evening I would be going on my date with Alice Prewett, I wasn't excited for it, however I pumped myself up enough to get dressed and looking spiffy before I went down to the common room to wait. I talked with my friends, as I waited.

"It's a wise match Prongs." Remus said confidently.

"I know." I answered solemnly. I didn't want to date anybody else, but I was running out of choices, I had to find myself a wise match like Remus said Alice fit that criteria. As much as I wanted to have what I wanted, I knew it wasn't possible and even if Lily was coming around it wasn't worth me getting all excited to be let down. I wouldn't put myself through that again, I wouldn't.

"Yeah she's got the right looks too." Sirius added helpfully.

I laughed but couldn't help but agree, she was a natural beauty.

"ha-ha yeah member when Sirius went for her?" Peter said and laughed heartily. Nobody laughed with him but gave him skeptical looks.

"Right, well besides Sirius's conquest I think she could be something worth looking into James." Remus said.

"I m going on a date with her aren't I?"

At that moment she walked down the stairs from the girls dormitories. She looked stunning, in her long yellow flowing dress. A white sash clung around her small waist, dainty gloves covered her delicate hands, and her hair was swept up like a swan.

I felt my jaw drop, she was a very wise match, I stood up gracefully from the couch. I knew I looked good, in my navy blue suit and white crystal shirt underneath my coat jacket.

She smiled slightly and I held m y hand out to Alice and grinned devilishly. We walked towards the portrait hole, just as we started walking down the many stairs to the entrance hall we saw Lily. I gulped I wasn't in the mood to deal with her, specially when I was on a date with one of her friends.

I watched Lily's face go from confusion to shock; I grinned at her expression and said my hello before I led Alice past. We walked away from the stock still Lily and down through the corridors until we were outside waiting for the carriage to take us to Hogsmeade. I had personally asked Dumbledore to allow this little outing, as I had been in lots of trouble in the last 8 years I knew Dumbledore pretty well and he easily agreed.

"What a way to start a date." I said awkwardly.

She laughed, her laugh tinkled lightly against my nerves' I sighed, I realized how well Alice could be for my future wife. Instantly I felt my open mind close, I was feeling pressured, I sighed outwardly trying to relax.

"The pranks have been few and far between this year James." She asked me.

"Well the Marauders have been bit busier this year with the whole turning 18 thing coming up." I said and quickly gave myself a mental slap. Why would I say that? It's only going to scare her off.

"Right, the girls in my dorm have been scoping out possibly husbands lately." Alice said, I turned to look at her and she wore a small grin. "Including Lily." She added.

"What? Who's she considering? I swear I will personally hurt them."

"Relax there's nobody suitably on the list, she wants to find a husband who will fit her criteria and her sister's."

"Whose on the list Alice?" I said urgently, I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage.

"You could at least pretend to be interested into me. Anyways the only person that is on the list right now is Frank Longbottom, he doesn't fit her criteria though, she could get along with him, but she would become bored very quickly."

"I m interested in you, I was just curious." I lied. Of course, I didn't like her at least not like I liked Lily.

"Right." She said skepticism in her voice.

"Honestly!" I lied again.

"Listen I know that you like Lily and have for some time, and I want to help you which is the only reason why I agreed to this date. I won't however if your values change that quickly in to liking me."

I looked at her in confusion, then why had she gotten dressed up and why couldn't we have spoken in the common room or something, instead of us leaving the school.

"Well if you want to help then why are we on this date?" I said voicing my thoughts.

"Because I knew Lily would see us, it was all planned out, first when she sees you trying to move on, she'll feel something and she won't understand it."

"But if she feels this something then doesn't that mean she likes me already in the present?"

"Yes exactly, however she doesn't know it yet."

"She was being nice to me earlier." I said hopefully.

"That's because of a bet she made, don't worry with us partnering up, you'll have your dream girl in the next month and a half for your 18 birthday to present to your parents." She said confidently.

"Wait I knew you and Lily were friends but I didn't think you were close friends?"

"All the girls in the dorm are friends; we do live together after all, and besides you hear things."

"Really?"

"Yes, now could we get to planning on making Lily fall for you?"

"She won't I have tried everything." I said dispiritedly.

"Not everything my friend or she would be yours already." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I have watched you mope after that girl for the last 7 years and I am tired of it, you deserve her, maybe she can't see that you like her but I can and if that means getting involved and helping you both be happy that's what I will do."

I looked at her and finally understood what she wanted to do, it was finally hitting home, she really wanted to see me and Lily together and who was I to stop her? Hell I wanted it too.

"Okay what do we do?" I asked my hope once again restored.

"We made the first step tonight, and later on I am going to tell the dorm what a perfect gentleman you were and how nicely you treated me and things like that." She said smiling at me as we jumped from the carriage and onto hogsmeade ground. "Now where are we going for our date Mr. Potter?" She asked as an after thought.

"Oh we are going to the three broomsticks is that alright with you Miss.Prewett?"

"Perfect." She smiled wide.

I still couldn't believe this was her plan all along when I had asked her out, I couldn't help but feel thankful to her. Hopeful that one day and not to far away Lily would be mine if everything went as planned. We walking silence towards the three broomsticks, I couldn't help but admire the spunk in the girl beside me. I felt like we could make great friends after this was all done. We walked into the shop and waited to be seated by the waitress.

Soon we sat at a table by the window and we talked about school and Lily and what she likes, home, and Lily. Finally Alice got a determined look on her face and looked me dead in the eye.

"We need to decide what to do tomorrow to win over your lady love."

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon?" I asked surprised.

"We don't have a lot of time the sooner the better, we need as many things going on as possible to make her see you're a good guy and to even start liking you in return and she needs to figure out she likes you a lot in the next month and a half."

"Right like that's going to be easy." I said.

Alice slammed her hand down on the table making the drinks slop, the waitress swept by and wiped the mess up before we could say anything.

"Do you want Lily to love you or not? We need to act quickly, enough of this she won't love me, she will and were going to make it happen so listen to me." She said very unladylike.

I nodded silently, I could see Alice wasn't going to let me get away with anything doubtful thoughts.Which is a weird way relieved me, letting me see how much hope she had in this plan made me truly want to believe it would work.

"Tomorrow while the bet is still going talk to her about me being a possibility and how I could please your parents and how you yourself don't mind me."

"Okay." I said hoping I could pull off something like this, I hadn't pranked Lily in a few years and I hope i could still lie to her.

"Don't compliment her, don't say anything about her, just act likes she anybody else, likes she's completely normal to you. Then I want you to walk away and come talk to me when you see me, hold out your arm and grin and be polite. Act like I am your everything like Lily truly is. Got it?"

"Uh sure." I said a little overwhelmed.

The rest of the date was filled with jokes and laughter, it was like we had been friends for years instead of this being a date it was a time for friends, and I liked it that way. I felt my new confidence building inside of me at Alice's comforting advice. I could win Lily over and I was going to start tomorrow.

Lily's POV

I stood in the corridor for a long amount of time, for how long I wasn't sure, I was confused. What the hell was James doing with Alice, the way they were both dressed and her hand on his arm looked like it was a date. But James would never; Alice would never, would they? I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't identify the feeling swirling inside of me. Something inside of me shifted and thawed, I couldn't believe I was feeling something, I should be feeling overwhelmed with happiness that he was finally getting off my back. However I wasn't relieved, I wasn't sad that was for sure. I couldn't tell what I was.

I walked towards the common room in a daze, a daze I couldn't quite comprehend; that I didn't comprehend confused me even more. Why was I confused, it looked like a date, it probably was a date so why was I all worked up. I walked towards the nearest couch and let myself fall indelicately down onto it. I could hear Leah and Ash rushing towards me, with their excuse me and pardon me's. I didn't want to talk about it; I didn't know what was going on. I wasn't sure I wanted to know, I couldn't get the picture of the two walking down the stairs together looking elegant, delicate and together.

Ash sat down by my feet and pulled them onto her lap, forgetting about keeping her dress clean for my comfort.

"What happened Lily?" Leah asked patiently, from the side where she stood. I moved over a little to make room for her and she sat down on my other side. I decided if I didn't tell them then I wouldn't understand anything anymore then I did now. Maybe they could help make sense of all this, I sure couldn't. I couldn't even gather enough thoughts to try figuring it out.

"Potter and Alice."

"What about them?" Ash asked cautiously.

"She wore a pretty dress; he was in a suit, her hand, his arm, together." I said trying to get everything out quickly, I wanted the picture out of my mind, however it felt like it was stained there forever.

"We need a little bit more then that; we have no idea what you just said." Leah said patiently waiting for a better explanation.

"It looked like they were going on a date." I said trying to talk composed and calm.

"Who? Alice and James?" Leah said with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"So isn't that what you have always wanted? James off your back?"

"Yes but not like this. He could of warned me, Alice doesn't deserve to be treated badly." I said as I thought up a reasonably lie, even though I could tell they didn't believe me, neither did i.

"How do you know he will treat her badly? Ash asked.

Nobody spoke; I could tell the two of them wanted me to explain more. I didn't know what else to tell them though, I didn't know what to tell myself. So much for them helping me sort all this out. Finally I decided I would need to speak.

"I don't know you guys, I just feel lost all of a sudden. This last week or so I have felt very lonely and I know I have you two but its weird and I just don't know how to explain it and I don't know why."

"Do you like him sweetheart?" Asked Ash caringly.

"Of course not, I am sure I would know that. Wouldn't I?"

"It's okay to like him." Ash said calmly.

"No it's not, not for me it isn't."

"Why not?" Leah asked quietly.

"Because for the last 7 years I have said no and cursed him, hexed him, and even hated him and now I decide to turn around and like him."

"That was in the past." Ash replied.

"I don't like him. That's that."

"Alright." Leah said unconvinced.

I winced and walked towards the dorms to go to sleep and hopefully understand what was going on with me.

James POV

It was breakfast and Lily once again sat down next to me, I couldn't help but smile inside, on the outside I showed a blank expression.. I figured now was better then ever so I started the plan and looked down towards Alice, she caught my eye, she nodded and smiled widely at me. I grinned back, I saw Lily catch this from her seat next to me, I felt my grin grow wider as I went back to my food.

"So what did you do last night?" I asked Lily innocently.

"Did the charms essay due, what'd you do?" She replied and I felt a grin spread over my face and I glanced at Alice again .

"I went on a date with Alice." I said as dreamily as I could. "it' went perfectly."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter's head shot up and looked at me like I was crazy, confused looks covered their face. I grinned at them and turned to look at Lily she had a weird expression on her face.

"We talked like we had known each other forever, if things continue this way I will not need my parents to find me a wife, I will choose Alice of course."

I grinned and winked towards Alice and I heard her tinkling giggle from down the table.

"Wow it must have been a good date." Lily said quietly.

"Yeah it really was, were going on another one tomorrow." I said in my reamy voice.

"What?" She shrilly replied.

"Oh did I mumble? Me and Alice are going on another date tomorrow. I cannot wait either; it felt like the stars were brighter when I was with her."

I watched my friends making gagging noises across the table as they listened to the stuff I was spitting out. I would be too, if it wasn't the way i felt when Lily was around.

"In fact I should go sit with her now, because I miss her so much my heart might just burst if I don't." With that I waved at my friends and walked away before Lily could reply, I purposely didn't wave goodbye to her. I grinned and pecked Alice on the cheek as I sat down beside her.

Lily's face was angered, I could see her eyes burning holes into the side of my head, steam was coming out her ears and I felt my wide grin grow larger as I ate the rest of my breakfast with Alice and her friends.

Lily's POV

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded turning towards Sirius.

"No idea." He said with complete honesty.

I was furious, how dare he do this to me. I wasn't sure why I was mad at him, all I knew was that I was. Screw the bet, it wasn't worth it, besides he's head over heels fro Alice.

I got up from the bench and stamped my way to the library, as if I would sit and watch James make love eyes at Alice. Disgusting. I pulled my work and began the next week's work of homework, before I went back to the common room. Hungry because I hadn't eaten lunch or supper, I walked in on Alice and James sitting on the couch laughing, I walked towards them, not knowing what i was doing.

"What's going on here?" I demanded my voice cold.

"Nothing Lily." Alice said innocently. I scowled.

"Ugh." I practically screamed and ran upstairs towards my dorm.

James POV

I watched Lily run towards the stairs and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It's okay she'll be okay, she'll be better then okay when she realizes you're meant to be."

"Are you sure, she looked hurt under all that anger."

"She was but that's how we know she likes you already and hasn't realized it."

"Oh okay." I said, this didn't make complete sense to me, but I believed Alice was only trying to help so I shrugged and agreed.

"Now I am going to go work my magic and talk about you like were god on our date last night."

"Why didn't you do it last night?"

"Because she was sleeping already and there was no point in telling anyone if she wasn't going to hear. So I pretended I was too overwhelmed and I would tell them today."

"Oh okay, have fun." I replied as she got up and I watched her walk towards the stairs Lily had just run up.

Lily's POV

I heard someone enter the dorm and I looked up from the chair I was sitting in trying to calm down. It was Alice now there was me, Ash, Leah, and Alice in the room and I could tell Alice was ready to burst.

"Where are the other girls?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Don't know." Ash said.

"Well they wanted to know how my date with James went last night, but I had wanted to think of it myself first, but I'm ready to talk.."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he was such a gentlemen, he was polite, nice, sweet, and he's so handsome. I couldn't believe I was on a date with someone like him. We talked so easily."

"Really?" Leah asked entranced.

"Yeah oh I wish I could put it in better words, it was like love, I felt the magic flow between the two of us, and we were perfect. He held out his arm for me to take, helped me in and out of the carriage, and we talked about everything, I loved it. We have another date tomorrow."

I sat listening to Alice quietly, I couldn't speak, it was so annoying, and she talked like James was perfect. He wasn't he was an ignorant, annoying, little kid. I felt my anger heighten to heights I didn't know were possible, I wanted to hit her, I wouldn't. Of course I wouldn't. I got up from my spot next to Leah and walked towards my bed, I pulled the curtains shut. Still Alice didn't notice and continued on talking about her date and how perfect James was. I was seething by the time Ash and Leah had ushered her from the room. I felt hot tears sting my eyes as my anger was too high. I couldn't control it; I had a long hot shower and lay in bed, clearing my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: REVIEW :d:d


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Dear Readers

I have gotten some wonderful reviews for the last chapter and this is not a note to say I am finished writing the story. In fact about a week ago I got two reviews and they motivated me to write my next chapter. Obviously I wanted some music and downloaded a CD so I could write and listen at the same time. Well my CD was burned and my computer froze; now it won't start. So the next chapter might take me a little bit. I hope to buy a new computer, although I have no idea when this will happen, I am heartbroken that I have lost all my previous work. The story will go on though and I hope you all will be here when I can actually sit down and write the next chapter. When I do get around to it, I promise to write chapter after chapter and send them to the beta right away.

Thank you so much 

Amy

P.S The CD has two songs that don't work, was it worth killing my computer defiantly not .


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up and deciding to make a fresh start was something Lily thought was a good idea, to be angry for no obvious reason was absurd and nothing like herself. Sure she had a temper, but a temper was different from randomly jumping down people's throats. Lily would logically make it through the day and then the next without anymore slight hiccups on her behalf.

Smiling widely she crawled out of bed to start the day, feeling quite happy with herself, she allowed her hair to flow down her back, her make up was perfectly set, and her dress properly ironed (unlike others who didn't bother to try and look presentable as a proper lady should). Although Lily never classified herself as the stiff backed lady her sister could be, she knew the basics of the basics and stuck to them. Doing well in school and looking presentable was expected from peers and society.

Walking down the great hall for a magnificent breakfast of apples, oranges, and grapes, Lily couldn't help but look out at the school's grounds which seemed essentially beautiful today. Wishing she would have time to visit them before class, however knowing that being late was frowned upon by all teachers, decided it best to stick with the everyday routine.

As Lily saw the marauders and Alice sitting at the Gryffindor table, talking and laughing, she wished she had woken Ash or Leah before making her way down. Hoping to avoid an encounter of any such with the five Lily started walking to the opposite end, before Alice stood up and waved Lily over as if she was a long lost friend. Lily gritted her teeth and walked towards the group, her head silently pounding, she did not look forward to sitting with Potter and his cronies, if you could even call them that. They were more like a bunch of goofs, mind you they were a good looking goof, which is what they would be getting by in life with, and their money they will all inherit.

Sitting down stiffly beside Remus who was the only half decent one of the group, and even then that was on rare occasions when Lily would actually see his effort of trying to be smart in school with effort and not mindless luck like his fellow friends. Lily grimaced and started to load a small bowl with apples, oranges, and grapes, when her bowl was half filled with these items, she started to eat.

"That's all your eating?" asking James incredulously looking at Lily's small portions.

Remembering the deal to be half what nice to James, she smirked slightly and answered impatiently. "some of us act the part in which we play… for example I am a lady and I will eat as a lady. Unlike you who should be gentlemen but eat like a horse dying of starvation."

Sirius coughed as Lily looked at him, she reprocessed her reply and stiffened her back once more, there would be no way Sirius won this deal. She had to win, how hard was it to be nice to a child? not very hard so why couldn't she do the same for this group? Maybe because children you could bribe into being a proper gentlemen unlike the four that say in front of her.

"that can't be healthy for you to only eat that much, look at Alice's plate it's near full and she has some meat on it too. Remus put some food on a plate for her." James said obviously ignoring my past comment about my lady eating techniques.

Lily's anger roared to life, comparing her to someone like Alice, how absurd. She answered as politely as she could. "No don't Remus, I m fine with just this."

Once again ignoring her, James himself grabbed another plate and began loading bacon, sausage, and two buns onto the plate obviously reserved for her. Placing it down in front of her he shook his head as if to say you better eat it or else.

"I told you I could not eat such large quantities, especially not in the company of so many." Lily said keeping the deal in her minds eye, although her anger was close to escaping.

"You eat that and tell me you don't feel ten times better."

"I would no longer fit into my dress."

"good your too thin, and it wouldn't be a bad sight either would it gents?" James said flippantly.

It was the last straw, she wasn't going to sit there and be criticized of her eating habits because he ate so much didn't mean she had too. Standing up she could feel her face turn red, her fists slammed onto the table.

"I can't do it Sirius this is ridiculous I cannot do it, he's so much of an imbecile that I can't take it, I m not going to eat the plate of food. I will never like him and I would never give him a chance if my life depended on it." Storming of the great hall Lily felt a hand grab her upper arm.

"What was that about? What were you talking about and why was it directed at Sirius?"

"Because there was a deal and it was for me to be nice to you and give you a fair shot, it wasn't worth it." Lily said gritting her teeth; she tried to keep walking however the hand was stern against her arm.

"Why would you even agree to a deal like that when I was the man?"

"You're not a man your nothing but a silly little boy, trying to see where the good kicks will be. Let me go before I scream." Lily threatened her eyes darkening dangerously.

Everyone in the school knew how Lily could get with a wand, many times people witnessed the actions on James himself, although he was better at counteracting than Lily, they measured each other fairly in magic. He didn't let go of her arm.

Sorry it's so short, I wrote this in a lunch hour and it's all I had time for. I loved all the fantastic reviews and I hopefully will write again soon. But as my computer has yet to be fixed I m not sure when I will, because I want to work on my other story, although it takes more of my mind and so I don't know when I will have the time at school to do so. Anyways enjoy and I m always happy to see ur reviews.


End file.
